Childhood Friend
by Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie
Summary: Hae dan Hyuk sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tapi mengapa Hae tiba-tiba menghilang? Author pun gak tau! *digampar readers* Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? EunHae Fanfic! Chapter 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Childhood Friend  
>Pair: Eunhae, YeWook, KangTeuk<br>Rated: K ~ T  
>Genre: Romance, Humor<br>Warn: Gaje, BL, Typo(s), OOC, dll.  
>Summary: Hae dan Hyuk sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tappi mengapa Hae tiba-tiba menghilang? Author pun gak tau! *digampar readers* Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Langsung saja!<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Suasana pagi ini sangat cerah. Terlihat duo kurcaci *plaakk*HaeHyuk sedang asik bermain di taman belakang rumah Hyuk.**  
><strong>.**  
><strong>.  
>.<strong><br>**"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10… Hae, dimana kamu?" Panggil Eunhyuk setelah selesai berhitung untuk bermain petak umpet. "Huweee~~~ cakit!" terdengar suara teriakan anak kecil tapi author gak tau siapa itu. Eunhyuk yang mendengar teriakan itu langsug mencari dimana asal suara itu. Dan ternyata dia menemukan Donghae yang sedang menangis karena ditolak sama author *dikejar fishy*.**  
><strong>"Hae, gwaenchanayo? Uljimalyo~"**  
><strong>"Hyukkie, Hae jatuh~~ cakit.. Cepeltinya tangan Hae beldalah~~ Hiks~" Kata Hae manja. Hyuk yang melihat Hae kesakitan langsung membawa Hae ke dalam rumahya untuk diobati.****

**-Di dalam rumah Hyuk-******

"Hyukkie, pelan- pelan dong! Cakit tau~~" Kata Donghae sambil meringis kesakitan.**  
><strong>"Ni udah pelan, ikan cucut!" Gumam Hyuk kesal.**  
><strong>Bibir Hae langsung maju lima senti dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bersiap-siap untuk "HUWEEE~ HYUKKIE JAHAT!" *ampun Hae*. Teriakan Hae ternyata terdengar ke seluruh penjuru dunia *wuihh, jauh juga*. Seorang namja yang berada di rumah itu langsung menuju TKP(?) dimana suara itu berada.**  
><strong>"Aigoo~ Hae-yah, gwaenchanayo? Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya namja itu dengan lembut.**  
><strong>"Ahjumma, Hyukkie menyebutku ikan cucut. Hiks~"**  
><strong>"Uljima, Hae-yah. Ya! Hyukkie-ah, ayo minta maaf pada Hae! Tegur namja itu.  
>"Ne, eomma." Ya, namja itu adalah eomma nya Eunhyuk.<strong><br>**"Hae-yah, mianhaeyo. Jeonmal mianhae. Uljimalyo!" Dengan lembut Eunhyuk meminta maaf pada Donghae dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi chubbynya Donghae *ikan cucut kok chubby?***  
><strong>"Ne, hae cudah maafin Hyuk kok~~"**  
><strong>"Jinjjayo? Gomawo, Hae-yah". Dengan reflex, Hae langsung memeluk Hyuk. Eunhyuk langsung terkejut setengah hidup(?).

**~Eunhyuk POV~  
><strong>Cklek!

"Chagiya, aku pulang! Teriak seorang namja dari depan pintu rumahku. Namja itu terkejut melihatku berpelukan dengan Donghae, tanpa sungkan aku langsung melepas pelukanku.  
>"Appa!" Teriakku sambil berlari memeluk appa ku. "Waeyo, chagi? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya appa kepadaku.<br>"Appa, neomu bogoshipo. Jeongmal bogosiptago!"  
>"Nado, chagi."<br>"Appa tidak merindukan eomma?"  
>"Tentu appa juga merindukan eomma. Wookie, neomu bogoshipo~". Wookie a.k.a Kim RyeoWook adalah eomma ku.<br>"Nado, sungie" Sungie a.k.a Kim Yesung adalah appa ku. #cupp# Yesung mengecup pipi Wookie, tanpa disadari adegan(?) mereka dilihat oleh dua bocah tengik *dihajar EunHae shipper*.  
>"Sungie, jangan begitu. Kan malu dilihat oleh anak kita".<br>"Oops, mian wookie. Aku terlalu rindu kepadamu. Oh ya, ini kan hari minggu bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan?" Tanya Yesung kepada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. "Ye, appa. Aku mau!" Aku menjawab dengan semangat karena aku sangat merindukan appa yang baru pulang dari luar kota selama 2 bulan. "Hae, nanti ahjusshi antar kamu pulang ya?" Tanya appa ku pada Donghae yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. Aku sangat senang karena appa hari ini sudah pulang dan kami akan pergi ke pantai bersama dengan eomma. Hari ini tak akan terlupakan.

**~Eunyuk POV end~**

**~Donghae POV~**

Sekarang aku sedang berada di mobil bersama Hyuk dan keluarganya. Aku sepertinya iri melihat keharmonisan keluarganya. Aku juga ingin bahagia seperti Hyuk, bisa bersama dengan kedua orangtua kita. Tapi mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi di dalam hidupku. Karena appa selalu saja sibuk di kantor dan tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Au ingin mempunyai orangtua seperti Yesung ahjussi dan Ryeowook ahjumma. Hyukkie beruntung sekali mempunyai kedua orangtua seperti mereka.  
>"Hae, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."<br>"Ne, Hyukkie. Ahjussi, ahjumma, aku pamit dulu ya."  
>"Ya, hati-hati ya, Hae"<br>Sekarang Hyuk akan bersenang senang dengan kedua orangtua nya. Pasti Hyukkie bahagia sekali walaupun appa nya serring pergi keluar kota.  
>"Eomma, aku pulang."<br>"Hae sudah pulang? Eh, ada apa dengan tanganmu?"  
>"Aniyo, eomma. Tadi aku telsandung~ cakit eomma~" Kumat deh manjanya.<br>"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?"  
>"Ne, eomma. Aku baik-baik saja."<br>"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Eomma khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu sama Hae"  
>"Gomawo, eomma karena sudah mengkhawatirkan aku"<p>

**~Donghae POV end~**

ToBeContinued.  
>Hahhhhhh *readers: bau naga, thor. Author: =.="* Akhirnya ff pertama ku di fandom screenplays kelar juga. Gimana ceritanya? Terlalu pendek kah? Membosankan kah? Saya harap banyak yang mau baca and review FF abal ini. Tinggalin jejak kalian ya melalui review. Jangan ada yang jadi silent reader.<br>Yasudah, akhir kata..  
>Review, please… Gomawo..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Childhood Friend  
>Pair: Eunhae, YeWook, KangTeuk and other.<br>Rated: K ~ T  
>Genre: Romance, Humor<br>Warn: Gaje, BL, Typo(s), OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
>Summary: Hae dan Hyuk sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tapi mengapa Hae tiba-tiba menghilang? Author pun gak tau! *digampar readers* Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**.  
>.<strong>

**~Leeteuk POV~**

"Eomma, hali ini appa nya Hyuk cudah pulang. Hyuk tadi cenang cekali ketika appa nya pulang. Tadi yang mengantalku pulang Yesung ahjucci. Hali ini Hyuk dan kelualganya akan pelgi ke pantai be;sama-sama. Hae juga ingin begitu, eomma~~ Kapan appa tidak sibuk, eomma? Hae ingin jalan-jalan denga eomma dan appa~" Rengek Hae.  
>JDERR! Seperti ada petir menyambar diriku ini. Hati ku hancur mendengar Hae berkata seperti itu. Ku akui keluarga Wookie sangat harmonis. Dia dan Yesung sangat menyayangi anaknnya. Tidak seperti Kangin yang selalu meenyakiti hatiku dan Hae.<br>'Aku juga ingin begitu chagi. Tapi appa mu sangat tidak menyukai kehadiranmu. Aku sedih melihat mu setiap hari harus dicueki oleh appa mu sendiri.' batin ku. "Ne, chagi. Nanti jika appa mu tidak sibuk lagi kita pergi jalan-jalan bersama-sama ya?"  
>"Ye, eomma."<br>"Kalau begitu eomma masuk ke kamar dulu ya, chagi. Kamu mandi dulu ya."  
>"Ne, eomma."<br>Hatiku sangat sakit sekali mendengar Hae berkata seperti itu. Sungguh, ingin sekali aku menangis tapi kutahan agar Hae tidak curiga. Sekarang, aku bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan pedih di hatiku ini. Sudah terlalu sakit rasanya. Kangin-ah, kapan kau akan sadar kalau Hae membutuhkanmu? Hae ingin merasakan kasi sayang seorang ayah. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?  
>"Kangin-ah, kapan kau bisa mengerti? Hiks~~"<p>

**~Leeteuk POV end~**  
>Cklek!<p>

"Chagi, aku sudah pula-… Chagi, kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan dirimu? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan seperti ini? Hae, cepat telepon ambulans!"  
>"Waeyo, appa?" Tanya Hae dari jauh.<br>"Jangan banyak tanya, cepat panggil ambulans! Keadaan eomma mu sekarang gawat!"  
>"Ne, appa!" Hae pun segera menelpon ambulans.<p>

**-skip time-**

"Eomma, ayo bangun. Ada apa, eomma? Kenapa eomma tiba-tiba pingcan? Hiks~~ Hae cedih, eomma."  
>"Chagi, bangunlah. Kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku!"<br>Dan aku pun membuka mataku perlahan dengan lampu yang menerawangi mataku. Aku mencoba melihat sekelilingku. Air mata ku pun jatuh kembali. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya.  
>"Eomma, gwaenchanayo? Kenapa eomma menangis?"<br>"Gwaenchanasseumnika, Hae-yah. Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?"  
>"Ne, eomma."<br>"Chagi, gwaenchanayo? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan? Ada apa denganmu? Ceritakan kepadaku!" Kata Kangin kepadaku.  
>"Aku akan menceritakannya setelah kita pulang ke rumah. Aku takut Hae akan mendengar semuanya."<br>"Baiklah, kalau itu mau mu. Sekarang kita pulang. Kau yakin kau sudah tidak apa-apa?  
>"Ye, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pulang!"<br>Di mobil terjadi keheningan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Kangin masih sibuk dengan menyetir, Leeteuk tampak berpikir bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan kepada Kangin nantinya, sedangkan Donghae bingung melihat sikap kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak berani menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada orang tuanya karena ia tahu, pasti nanti dia akan dimarahi oleh appa nya. Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah. Suasana masih hening sebelum Donghae merengek, "Eomma, Hae lapal~~ Pelut Hae udah bunyi nih~"  
>"Eomma sudah memasak tadi. Kamu tinggal lihat saja di meja makan. Eomma mau istirahat dulu, Hae. Mian haeyo."<br>"Ne, eomma."

Aku pun masuk ke kamar bersama Kangin-ah. Aku masih bingung aku harus bilang apa ke dia. Aku takut kalau ia emosi dia bisa saja menyalahlkan semuanya ke Donghae. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lagi. Sesaat kita hening, namun keheningan itu terpecah(?)ketika Kangin memulai pembicaraan.. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku, chagi."

"Ini semua karenamu, Kangin-ah. Karenamu aku pingsan, karenamu aku menderita."

**~Eunhyuk's Story~**

"Eomma, bagaimana kalau kita besok pergi ke rumah Hae? Kita kan sudah jarang ke rumah Hae. Eomma juga sudah lama tidak bertemu Leeteuk ahjumma kan?" Tanyaku pada eomma.  
>"Ne, chagi. Besok kita pergi. Bisa kan, Sungie?"<br>"Everything for you, chagiya." *lebay amat bang yesung*  
>"Horee, gomawo eomma, appa. Saranghae, eomma~" #cupp# sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Wookie.<br>"Ya! Hyukkie, kau mau merebut eomma dari appa? Kau hanya bilang 'Saranghae' pada eomma mu? Berarti kalian berdua tidak sayang padaku. Huh!"  
>"Ani, appa. Neoreul saranghae, appa. Hyukkie sayang sekali pada eomma dan appa."<p>

**-keesokan harinya-**

"Appa, ppaliyo! Aku sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hae."  
>"Sabar, Hyukkie. Eomma mu tidak ingin memberi morning kiss pada appa mu." Yah, pervert nya kumat lagi.<br>"Sungie, ppaliyo! Aku tidak akan pernah member mu kiss morning lagi jika kau tidak memenuhi permintaan Hyukkie."  
>"Ne, wookie. Ayo kita berangkat!"<p>

**-sesampai dirumah Hae-**

TOK! TOK! TOK!  
>"Hae!"<br>"Sungie, mengapa tidak ada yang membuka pintu? Tidak biasanya Teukkie hyung meninggalkan rumahnya hingga kosong."  
>"Mollaseo,wookie. Coba kita buka knop pintunya."<p>

Dan ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Wookie membuka pintunya, tampaklah sesosok namja yang sedang terisak.  
>"Hyung, waeyo? Apakah Kangin hyung menyakitimu lagi?<br>"Ahjumma, Hae kemana?  
>Saat itu juga Leeteuk semakin terisak.<br>"H-hae, Hae…."  
>"Ada apa dengan Hae, hyung? Dia dimana?"<br>"Aku tak tahu kemana Hae pergi, wookie. Dia tadi mendengar pertengkaranku dengan Kangin-ah, dia langsung berlari keluar. Aku tidak sempat mengejarnya. Aku, aku…"  
>"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku dan Sungie akan mencari Hae, kau tenang saja. Tidak usah memikirkan masalah ini lagi. Sekarang kau harus tenang, hyung."<p>

**TBC**

Chapter 2 update juga! Gomawo buat yang review di chap 1. Mian kalau ceritanya makin ngawur, maklum author masih pemula. Mungkin nanti chap 3 agak lama updatenya karena author mau belajar buat ujian. Sekali lagi mian ya. Yasudah, akhir kata..  
>Review, please…<br>Gomawo…^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Childhood Friend**

**Pair: Eunhae, YeWook, KangTeuk and other.**

**Rated: K ~ T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warn: BL, Typo(s) *maybe*, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!, alur cepat**

**Disclaimer: All the chara isn't mine. But this fanfic is mine!**

**Summary: Hae dan Hyuk sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tapi mengapa Hae tiba-tiba menghilang? Author pun gak tau! *digampar readers* Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?**

Annyeonghaseyo, readers. Chap 3 update! \(0)/ Masih ada yang berminat baca ff ini? Mian author lama updatenya cz author baru siap US. Langsung saja.  
>Happy reading!<p>

**Chapter 3**

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan menangis lagi. Kita pasti akan menemukan Hae. Sekarang hyung harus tenang dulu, biar aku dan Yesung hyung mencari Donghae", kata Ryeowook pada Leeteuk.

"Gomawoyo, Wookie-ah. Mian jika aku merepotkanmu."

"Ani, hyung. Hyung sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku sendiri. Baiklah, hyung. Aku dan Yesung hyung akan pergi mencari Donghae. Hyung jangan menangis lagi, ne? Aku pamit dulu hyung. Jaljayo!

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan ya!"

**~Eunhyuk POV~**

Hae, dimana kamu? Aku, eomma dan appa sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau tidak ada. Apa kau tidak sayang pada eomma mu lagi? Apa kau tidak peduli pada eomma mu lagi? Kasihan eomma mu setiap hari menangis. Hae, cepatlah pulang. Neomu bogoshipeo.

~**Eunhyuk POVend~**

**~Normal POV~**

"Sungie, hari ini kita kerumah Teukkie hyung lagi ya? Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa kita tidak menemukan Donghae." Kata Ryeowook pada Yesung.  
>"Ne, Wookie. Tapi sebaiknya kita tidak mengajak Hyukkie karena dia pasti akan sedih." Tanpa disadari, pembicaraan Yesung dan Ryeowook didengar oleh Eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.<p>

"Appa! Eomma! Hyukkie mau ikut!" Teriak Eunhyuk dari depan pintu kamarnya.  
>"Tapi chagi…"<br>"Sudahlah, hyung. Biarkan saja Hyukkie ikut. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Dan mereka pun segera berangkat ke rumah Leeteuk.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Hyung! Teukkie hyung!"  
>"Leeteuk ahjumma!"<p>

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Mungkin Teukkie hyung sedang tidur. Kita coba buka pintunya." Kata Yesung sembari mencoba membuka pintu rumah Leeteuk tetapi hasilnya nihil. Pintunya ternyata terkunci. Ryeowook dan Yesung pun kaget. Lalu Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponsel flip nya dan menekan tombol dial untuk menghubungi Leeteuk tetapi hasilnya sama, ponsel Leeteuk tidak aktif. Ryeowook pun khawatir.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung? Teukkie hyung menon-aktifkan ponselnya".  
>"Eomma, hyukkie dapat sesuatu dibawah pintu. Sepertinya ini surat…"<br>"Coba eomma lihat…"  
>Ryeowook pun mulai membuka amplop surat itu. Ryeowook sedikit terkejut dengan isi surat tersebut yang ternyata dari hyung nya, Leeteuk. Readers pengen tau isinya? Isi suratnya adalah..<p>

'Wookie, aku tau kau pasti akan datang kemari untuk mencariku dan memberitahuku bahwa kau tidak menemukan Donghae. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf tidak memberitahumu dulu bahwa aku sekarang tidak akan tinggal di Seoul lagi. Aku akan berangkat ke Mokpo untuk menenangkan diriku. Terima kasih karena kau dan Yesung sudah mau membantuku mencari Donghae dan maaf jika aku merepotkanmu. Dan mungkin jika kau membaca surat ini mungkin sekarang aku lagi berada di pesawat untuk ke Mokpo. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kirimkan salamku pada Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Dari hyung mu,  
>Leeteuk'<p>

"Apa isi suratnya, Wookie? Apa surat itu dari Teukkie hyung?"  
>"Ne, ini surat dari Teukkie hyung. Teukkie hyung mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin tinggal di sini lagi. Dia akan pindah ke Mokpo untuk menenagkan diri. Dia juga menitipkan salam kepadamu dan Hyukkie. Dia juga sudah tau bahwa kita tidak dapat menemukan Donghae."<p>

"Yasudah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Kata Yesung pada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

**Bertahun-tahun kemudian…**

**~Eunhyuk POV~**

Malam sudah berganti pagi dan pagi ini sangat cerah. Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena matahari mengintip dari ventilasi jendelaku. Sekarang aku bukanlah Eunhyuk kecil lagi tapi sekarang aku sudah remaja. Ya, sekarang aku sudah berumur 17 tahun. Sekarang aku sudah kelas 2 SMA. Aku bersekolah di SJ High School, yang merupakan sekolah terkenal di Korea. Aku senang karena bisa bersekolah di sana tapi entah mengapa aku seperti merasa kehilangan. Ya, aku kehilangan seseorang yang ku sayang, yang selama ini menjadi teman kecilku. Aku akan berusaha mencari dia. Tapi tidak sekarang, karena aku harus berangkat ke sekolah dulu.

"Eomma, aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya!"  
>"Wookie, kunci pintu rumah ya! Jangan sampai ada orang asing masuk. Jika ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku ya." Kata appa kepada eomma.<br>"Kau terlalu berlebihan, hyung!" Tutur eomma dengan kesal.  
>"Mian, chagi. Aku kan takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Saranghaeyo~!"<p>

"Ehmmm, appa! Aku akan terlambat ke sekolah ini. Jika ingin berduaan dengan eomma nanti setelah aku sampai disekolah. Sekarang appa ingin mengantarku atau tidak?" Tanyaku sedikit marah karena appa tidak memperdulikan aku.  
>"Mian, Hyukkie. Baiklah, appa akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Wookie, kelupaan sesuatu."<br>Chu~  
>Seketika wajah Ryeowook memerah setelah dicium oleh Yesung.<br>"Yasudah, aku berangkat. Sampai berjumpa nanti dirumah ya, Wookie!"

**~Eunhyuk POV end~**

**-SJ High School-**

"Hyukkie!" Sepertinya aku mengenal suaranya. Ya, itu suara si evilKyu.  
>"Waeyo, Kyu? Kau ingin menyatakan cintamu padaku?" #pletak# sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Eunhyuk.<br>"Kau terlalu pede, Hyukkie. Lagian aku sudah ada yang punya!"  
>"Siapa itu, Kyu?"<br>"Ani, kau tidak perlu tau!" Kyuhyun pun berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk.  
>TING TONG!<p>

Bel sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Semua semut-semut kembali ke sarangnya *plakk* maksudnya semua murid masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.  
>"Katanya hari ini akan ada murid baru ya" Kata Sungmin kepada teman-temannya.<br>"Tapi sial, mengapa harus ada pelajaran Choi songsaengnim hari ini? Aku tidak bisa mendengar ceramahnya terus menerus."

"Ehmmm~" Akhirnya Choi songsaengnim masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti oleh seorang murid baru.  
>"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid bau dari Mokpo. Ayo perenalkan dirimu."<br>"Ne, songsaengnim. Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Donghae imnida. Saya murid pindahan dari Mokpo. Bangapseumnida"  
>"Baiklah Donghae-ssi, kau bias duduk di… ya, di sebelah Eunhyuk"<br>DEG!  
>Donghae? Mengapa aku rasa aku tidak asing mendengar namanya? Ada apa sebenarnya?<br>"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu, Eunhyuk-ssi?  
>"N-ne, tentu saja.." Mengapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini?<p>

**-skip time-**

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga. Aku pun akan segera pulang tapi entah mengapa aku jadi kepikiran oleh Donghae. Mengapa rasanya aku mengenal dia? Dia pindahan dari Mokpo. Namanya Donghae. Sepertinya dia ada kemiripan dengan teman masa kecilku yang hilang. Apakah dia Donghae teman kecilku? Tidak mungkin! Banyak orang yang bernama Donghae. Tapi mengapa marganya sama dengan Donghae kecilku? Apakah dia Donghae yang selama ini kucari? Aku akan menyelidikinya. Aku harus berpura-pura mendekatinya untuk mencari tau kebenaran dari semuanya.

"Hyukkie!" Lagi-lagi suara si setan itu *dikejar sparkyu*  
>"Waeyo? Kau ingin menyatakan cintamu padaku lagi?"<br>"Ani, aku hanya igin menamparmu! Hahaha, anio. Mengapa kau belum pulang? Kau tidak mencari Donghae?"  
>"Ah, itu… kau tak usah mengungkit masalah itu dulu. Apakah kau tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan, Kyu?"<br>"Mana mungkin aku tau, hyung saja belum memberi tahu aku. Hyung ada-ada saja."  
>"Aku serius, Kyu. Aku mulai curiga dengan murid baru itu. Banyak sekali kemiripannya dengan Donghae kecilku"<br>"Lalu?"  
>"Kau tidak menanggapi apa yang sedang ku katakan ya? Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja!"<p>

**TBC**

KYAAAA! Readers, mian haeyo. Author baru update chap 3 nya sekarang soalnya laptopnya baru selesai diperbaiki dan modem baru dikembaliin. Eotteohkke? Masih berminat kah readers membacanya? Thanks to **Chubby, Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie, Max Hyera, HaruKimMinhyuk, nyukkunyuk, Jun JunMinnie, Lee Seong Wook, Ryn MagnaeSparkyuClouds, Novia **udah mau review FF abal ini. Special thanks to **Lee Seong Wook **karena kamu bialng kamu amat sangat suka dengan FF ini, gomawo da untuk **Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie **yang sudah memberikan sedikit inspirasi untuk ff ini.  
>Gamsahmnida, yeoreobun! Akhir kata..<p>

**Mind to review, please?  
>But, please be kind. I DON'T NEED A FLAMER!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Childhood Friend**

**Pair: Eunhae, Yewook, Kangteuk and others.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warn: Yaoi, Typo(s) *maybe*, alur cepat, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Disclaimer: All the chara isn't mine, but this fic is MINE!**

**Summary: Hae dan Hyuk sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tapi mengapa Hae tiba-tiba menghilang? Author pun gak tau! *digampar readers* Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?**

Annyeonghaseyo, readers. Chi balik lagi nihh. Ada yang gak ngerti ya sama chap 3 semalam? Trus gak memuaskan ya? Makanya pantengin terus FF ini.. Balasan review di bwah cerita ini. Yasudah, langsung saja.  
>Happy reading!<p>

**Chapter 4**

~**Eunhyuk POV~**

"Hyukkie!" Lagi-lagi suara si setan itu *dikejar sparkyu*  
>"Waeyo? Kau ingin menyatakan cintamu padaku lagi?"<br>"Ani, aku hanya igin menamparmu! Hahaha, anio. Mengapa kau belum pulang? Kau tidak mencari Donghae?"  
>"Ah, itu… kau tak usah mengungkit masalah itu dulu. Apakah kau tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan, Kyu?"<br>"Mana mungkin aku tau, hyung saja belum memberi tahu aku. Hyung ada-ada saja."  
>"Aku serius, Kyu. Aku mulai curiga dengan murid baru itu. Banyak sekali kemiripannya dengan Donghae kecilku"<br>"Lalu?"  
>"Kau tidak menanggapi apa yang sedang ku katakan ya? Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja!"<p>

Aku pun langsung beranjak pulang karena si setan itu mengacuhkan aku. Sebaiknya aku cepat sampai ke rumah agar aku bisa bertanya pada eomma apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Donghae kecilku.

**-sesampainya di rumah-**

"Eomma!" Teriakku saat sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.  
>"Ya! Hyukkie, ada apa sampai teriak-teriak begitu?" Wah, sepertinya eomma lagi dapet nih *abaikan*<br>"Mianhae, eomma. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada eomma.." Aku berkata dengan ragu dan sedikit pelan.  
>"Mau bertanya apa, chagi? Mungkin eomma bisa menjawabnya". Untung saja eomma menjawabnya dengan lemah lembut.<p>

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang… Donghae".  
>DEG! DEG! DEG!<br>Jantungku berdegup kencang saat ingin menanyakan tentang Donghae ke eomma. Padahal tadi waktu perjalanan pulang aku sangat optimis tapi sekarang nyaliku ciut. Semoga eomma mau menjawabnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Hae dulu. Mengapa dia bisa menghilang? Mungkin aku dulu mendengar pembicaraan eomma dan Leeteuk ahjumma. Tapi waktu itu aku kan masih kecil jadi aku belum begitu mengerti. Eomma, aku mohon eomma mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Eomma tau kan aku sangat sayang pada Hae? Eomma tau kan Hae penting buatku? Eomma juga tau bahwa aku juga ikut mencari Hae. Jebal, eomma.." Aku pun memohon dengan eomma.

**~Eunhyuk POV end~**

"Baiklah, eomma akan memberitahumu…"

**-flashback-**

TOK! TOK! TOK!  
>"Hae!"<br>"Sungie, mengapa tidak ada yang membuka pintu? Tidak biasanya Teukkie hyung meninggalkan rumahnya hingga kosong."  
>"Mollaseo,wookie. Coba kita buka knop pintunya."<p>

Dan ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Wookie membuka pintunya, tampaklah sesosok namja yang sedang terisak.  
>"Hyung, waeyo? Apakah Kangin hyung menyakitimu lagi?<br>"Ahjumma, Hae kemana?  
>Saat itu juga Leeteuk semakin terisak.<p>

"H-hae, Hae…."  
>"Ada apa dengan Hae, hyung? Dia dimana?"<br>"Aku tak tahu kemana Hae pergi, wookie. Dia tadi mendengar pertengkaranku dengan Kangin-ah, dia langsung berlari keluar. Aku tidak sempat mengejarnya. Aku, aku…"  
>"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku dan Sungie akan mencari Hae, kau tenang saja. Tidak usah memikirkan masalah ini lagi. Sekarang kau harus tenang, hyung."<p>

"Wookie, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu tapi sebaiknya kita ke kamarku saja. Yesungie tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku membiarkanmu dan Hyukkie di sini sebentar?" Kata Leeteuk pada Ryeowook dan Yesung yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari keduanya.

**-di dalam kamar Leeteuk-**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hyung? Ceritakan padaku, aku pasti akan mendengarkannya.." Kata Ryeowook pada Leeteuk.

"Waktu itu, hari dimana Yesung mengantar Hae pulang karena kau, Yesung dan Hyukkie mau pergi ke pantai. Hae masuk ke rumah dan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dia juga ingin seperti Hyukkie yang mempunyai orangtua yang sangat sayang kepadanya. Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku dan Kangin bisa seperti kalian? Dia juga bertanya kapan Kangin tidak sibuk. Dia ingin bersenang-senang seperti kalian.." Leeteuk menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak…

"Aku yang mendengar dia berkata seperti itu terasa tersambar petir, hatiku menjadi sakit. Aku pun terpakasa membohongi Hae jika Kangin tidak sibuk maka kita akan pergi bersama-sama. Kau tau sendiri kan Wookie kalau Kangin tidak suka pada Hae? Lalu aku pun masuk kekamarku dan menangis sepuasnya. Sakit yang selama ini kutahan akhirnya bisa keluar dengan tangisan itu semua sampai-sampai aku tidak mensadarkan diri"

"Lalu Kangin dan Hae membawaku ke rumah sakit. Saat aku sadar aku pun langsung memnita pulang kerumah. Saat itu juga aku pilang kerumah. Saat dikamar, Kangin menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku…"

**-flashback KangTeuk-**

Aku pun masuk ke kamar bersama Kangin-ah. Aku masih bingung aku harus bilang apa ke dia. Aku takut kalau ia emosi dia bisa saja menyalahkan semuanya ke Donghae. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lagi. Sesaat kita hening, namun keheningan itu terpecah(?)ketika Kangin memulai pembicaraan.. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku, chagi."

"Ini semua karenamu, Kangin-ah. Karenamu aku pingsan, karenamu aku menderita." Kataku dengan sedikit amarah pada Kangin.  
>"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Aku tidak mengerti! Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan anak sialan itu?"<br>"Siapa anak sialan yang kau maksud itu, Kangin-ah? Donghae? Apa kau tidak punya sedikit rasa sayang dan kasihan pada anakmu sendiri?" Leeteuk pun mengeluarkan semua amarah yang dipendamnya, semua rasa sakit yang selama ini dia simpan dan tanpa dia sadari pun air mata yang dibendung keluar juga.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Donghae sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang appa? Apa kau juga sebenarnya tidak ingin kita punya anak?" Kata-kata itu pun keluar dari mulut Leeteuk. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang anak kecil mendengar pertengkaran hebat mereka. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang menjadi topik pertengkaran, Donghae.

"Ye, aku memang tidak ingin punya anak. Karena bagiku punya anak itu merepotkan. Tapi karena kau aku menyetujuinya. Aku terpaksa karena kau memohon terus padaku. Dan saat anak itu sudah lahir apa kau tak sadar bahwa kau mengachuhkan ku? Setiap hari kau hanya mengurusinya! Aku pulang kerja, kau pun tidak peduli. Sekarang kau sudah mendengarnya dari mulutku kan?"

Bentak Kangin cukup keras kepada Leeteuk. Saat itu juga Leeteuk langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Kangin yang sudah cukup emosi pun segera pergi keluar. Saat membuka pintu, Kangin mendapati Donghae yang sedang menangis. Dia pun tidak peduli, lalu Kangin pergi keluar rumah.

Leeteuk yang sadar bahwa anaknya sedang menangis pun mencoba menghampirinya tapi kenyataannya Donghae pun pergi keluar. Leeteuk pun mencoba mengejarnya tapi hasilnya nihil. Donghae berlari sangat cepat sehingga Leeteuk tidak dapat mengejarnya.

**-flashback end-**

~**Normal POV~**

"Jadi Hae menghilang karena Kangin ahjussi? Kasihan Hae.." Kata Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook dengan tatapan sedih.  
>"Untuk apa kau bertanya hal ini, Hyukkie?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk yang sevara tak langsung menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunan nya.<p>

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Tadi disekolah ku ada murid baru namanya Kim Donghae. Waktu aku mendengarnya aku sempat kaget karena namanya sama persis dengan Hae kecilku. Terus dia bilang dia pindahan dari Mokpo. Waktu itu kan Leeteuk ahjumma juga pergi ke Mokpo kan? Aku jadi sedikit curiga dengan yang namanya Kim Donghae itu, eomma", kata Eunhyuk dengan serius.

"Ye, waktu itu Leeteuk hyung pergi ke Mokpo tapi dia tidak bilang bahwa dia sudah menemukan Donghae. Orang yang bernama Kim Donghae itu banyak, chagi. Mungkin dia Donghae kecilmu tapi mungkin juga bukan". Kata Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

"Ne, eomma. Tapi aku akan menyelidikinya. Dan jika dia memang Donghae kecilku, aku akan…" kata Eunhyuk dengan malu-malu.  
>"Akan apa, chagi?" Tanya Ryeowook yang menyadari bahwa wajah anaknya sudah memerah.<br>"Ani, eomma. Yasudah, hyukkie mau mandi dulu terus mau ngerjain tugas"

**TBC**

Fiuhh! Akhirnya chap 4 selesai juga. Author piker mau buat chap ini jadi chap terakhir tapi karena author lagi males ketik FF *plaakk* jadi gini deh ceritanya. Mian ya, readers.  
>Balasan review:<p>

**Choi Seong Wook**: Gomawo udah mau baca + review ff nih. Ya nilai US author lumayan lah. Tetap pantengin ff ini terus ya.  
><strong>rararabstain<strong>: Bangapta . Nah, umtuk urusan scene surat dari Leeteuk dan apakah Donghae ikutan dibawa ke Mokpo tu di chap depan ya, chingu. Pantengin aja ff ini dan gomawo udah mau baca + review ff ini.  
><strong>Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie<strong>: udah ganti tuh rate nya. Galau napa, neng? Kan hyukkie nya emang udah gak cadel, yang cadel kan ikan cucutnya. Haha, gomawo udah baca + review.  
><strong>Kim Kwangwook<strong>: Readers baru! Bangapseubnida! Gomawo udah mau baca ya, ni udah update chap 4 nya.

Sekali lagi gomawo buat readers semua. Akhir kata…

**Mind to review, please?  
>But please be kind. I DON'T NEED A FLAMER.<strong>


End file.
